The Powerpuff Girls' Snowy Day (Feat. Astro Boy)
Transcript * Narrator: "Brrrrrrrrrrrrrr! A cold and wintery snowy day for-(Astro Boy arrives at the apartment with his black coat, green mittens, red scarf and earmuffs.) oh hi there, Astro Boy, (Astro Boy enters CN city all covered in snow.) I sure hope you and the Powerpuff Girls are having a super thrilling snow day. * (Astro Boy walks around and hikes around the CN city in the snow, while some Powerpuff Girls DVDs are laying around on the snow.) * Narrator: "Look at the whole gang they are doing some free stuff inside their apartment." * (Cut to the Powerpuff Girls Club where Ms. Keane was stretching her slinky, the Mayor and Ms. Bellum are having a tea party, Talking Dog and Bullet are playing video games, Agent Honeydew is doing her exercises on her treadmill, Robin's cuddling with her teddy, Jenny and Dexter are playing dominoes, Samurai Jack plays with his yo-yo, Mac and Bloo are playing Candy Land, Billy and Mandy are playing with their toy trucks, cars and trains, Monkey, the Justice Friends, Morocco Mole, Secret Squirrel and Mike are playing cards. Everyone was playing around the apartment, everyone but Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bliss and Professor John Utonium.) * Narrator: "Everybody's playing. Everyone except the girls and the professor." * Professor Utonium: (Sighs) "Girls, we are so bored." * Blossom: "What shall we do next, Bliss?" * Bliss: "Well, we had been playing around for this and just about everybody that will never play with us." * Bubbles: "Like dominoes." * Blossom: 'Chess." * Buttercup: "Yacht." * Bliss: "Backgammon and Go Fish." * Professor Utonium: "And even checkers. Now we are all alone and bored. What shall we do?" * Blossom: "I got an idea! Maybe we should get our snow clothes on before Astro Boy lets us out for snow." * Professor Utonium: "That's a great idea! Let's do it!" * (The Powerpuff Girls and Professor Utonium walk up the closet, when suddenly, knocking sounds are coming from the window.) * All 4 Girls and the Professor: "Who's there?" * Astro Boy: "It's me, Astro Boy! Look what's on the ground outside!" * Blossom: "What's on the ground?" * Astro Boy: "There's snow on the ground, so I think you all girls and the gang need to go outside and play." * Professor Utonium: (Sighs) "Coming, Astro Boy." * (The Powerpuff Girls and Professor Utonium walk to the window and saw the snow.) * All 4 Girls: "WOW!" * Professor Utonium: "Aaah! Guys, look!" * (Ms. Keane, the Mayor, Ms. Bellum, Talking Dog, Bullet, Agent Honeydew, Monkey, Robin, Jenny, Dexter, Samurai Jack, Mac, Bloo, Billy, Mandy, the Justice Friends, Morocco Mole, Secret Squirrel and Mike walk to the window and wipe the air off the glass.) * All: (Amazed in Excitement) * Jenny Wakeman: "It's snowing!" * Dexter: "I love wintertime, am I right, Astro Boy?" * Astro Boy: "Yes, you are right, Dexter! You all better grab your hats, coats, scarves, mittens, snowshoes, glosses and earmuffs and enjoy the fun with me on the snow." * (Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bliss, Professor Utonium, Ms. Keane, the Mayor, Ms. Bellum, Talking Dog, Bullet, Agent Honeydew, Monkey, Robin, Jenny, Dexter, Samurai Jack, Mac, Bloo, Billy, Mandy, the Justice Friends, Morocco Mole, Secret Squirrel and Mike finally got their snow clothes and they are ready for the winter.) * Agent Honeydew: "I'll be right there, Astro Boy." * (Astro Boy opens the door and Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bliss, Professor Utonium, Ms. Keane, the Mayor, Ms. Bellum, Talking Dog, Bullet, Agent Honeydew, Monkey, Robin, Jenny, Dexter, Samurai Jack, Mac, Bloo, Billy, Mandy, the Justice Friends, Morocco Mole, Secret Squirrel and Mike rush right towards Astro Boy.) * (Astro Boy and the Powerpuff Girls are having snowball fights with 1 another.) * Blossom: "Hey, Buttercup, heads up." * (Blossom throws a snowball at Buttercup and Buttercup makes other 1s.) * Buttercup: "Heads up, Bubbles." * Bubbles: "Not if I throw 1 at you 1st." * Professor Utonium: "Now, girls, careful not to throw snowballs at city buses or windows." * Blossom: "Don't worry about it, Professor," * Bubbles: "we won't," * Butttercup: "we'll be super careful this time." * Professor Utonium: "Oh good, now I can just shovel this snowy sidewalk and put some salt around it." * (Professor Utonium begins shoveling the snowy sidewalk and putting salt around it so nobody would slip and fall over and injure themselves.) * (Robin Snyder, Mike Believe and Mitch Mitchelson are having a snowball fight and the Powerpuff Girls join in with them.) * Robin: "Heads up, Mitch, here come the snowballs." * (Robin, Mike and the Powerpuff Girls throw some snowballs at Mitch and Mitch throws some back at them, but they dodge them as well.) * Bubbles: "Let's make some snow people." * (The Powerpuff Girls, Robin and Mike begin making snow people.) * Blossom: "We're gonna name our snowman, Freezy," * Robin: "I'm gonna name my snow woman, Crystal." * Mike: "and I'm gonna name my little snowboy and snowgirl, Oakley and Ivy." * (Mike falls on the ground and makes a snow angel.) * (Robin falls on the ground and makes a snow angel.) * (Mitch falls down and makes a snow angel.) * (Blossom falls on the ground and makes a snow angel.) * (Bubbles falls on the ground and makes a snow angel.) * (Buttercup falls on the ground and makes a snow angel.) * (Professor Utonium falls on the ground and makes a snow angel.) * Professor Utonium: "That was a big one!" * Astro Boy: "It sure it is." * (Astro Boy falls on the ground and makes a snow angel.) * Astro Boy: "I bet your sister, Bliss, Dexter, Samurai Jack, Jenny and the others haven't thought of doing this. I wonder if they are around somewhere?" * (Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bliss, Professor Utonium, Mike, Robin, Mitch and Astro Boy walk up the snowy park. Professor Utonium makes a snowball.) * (Professor Utonium hits a giant snowball on Ms. Keane's head.) * Ms. Keane: "OW! Hello, John!" * Professor Utonium: "Hello, Judy. What are you doing up the snowy park." * Ms. Keane: "Me and my buddies wanted to make a snow angels." * (Robin walks up and then suddenly, Jenny Wakeman hits Robin's head with a giant snowball.) * Robin: "WHAAAA!!! Oh! Hello, Jenny. Looks like I'm the luckiest neighbor." * Jenny: "Heyo, Robin? How are you, Robin?! Like hi, Robin! Well, absolutely Robin. But me and me friends are playing in the snow." * Bliss: "Wow, Jenny! IT'S GREAT! It has snowed all night!" Music composed by Brent Barkman, Peter Coulman, Carl Lenox, Timothy Thorney and Thomas David Thorney